Gwen's Flute
Category:Prophecies quests Overview Summary # Find a Broken Flute. Bring it back to Gwen. She lost it near some Monsters. # You currently have Gwen's flute. (After you get Gwen's flute) Obtained from :Gwen right outside of Ascalon City in Lakeside County. Requirements :None Reward :*250 XP (and her cheerful presence) Dialogue :*Note: There are two different sets of dialogue for this quest; the set that appears when you talk to Gwen and the set that appears in your quest log. Both are listed here: :Gwen's Dialogue: :"I left my flute by the river, but there are lots of scary monsters there now. I don't know what to do. Can you maybe go and kill them and bring my flute back?" :Quest Log Dialogue: :"I lost my flute! I think I left it on the other side of the river, but there are so many monsters there and I'm afraid to go get it. Do you think you could get it for me?" Reward Dialogue :"Thanks for finding my flute. :Oh no! It's broken! Now I'm going to have to get a new one. :Can I follow you?" Walkthrough Head south east over the river and recover Gwen's Broken Flute. Return it to Gwen. After completing this Gwen can follow you around and occasionally heal for 20 HP. You also have the option of buying her a new flute for 4 gold and a little girl's cape for 200 gold. Additionally, you can give her Red Iris Flowers. Give her enough items (around 5) and she will eventually give you the quest item Tapestry Shred. After Gwen is given the flute she will start playing it. The background score of the game will actually change to a quite pretty solo flute tune for a short while. Notes *If you are a monk, or if you partied with someone who has a Tainted Gwen, Gwen will NOT give you this quest. Although it is still possible for you to gaining the 250xp even if you find yourself in this situation. #Find someone (new character) who has not done this quest and does not have a Tainted Gwen. (Personal second account works best) Do not team with that player or you'll Taint his quest as well. #Have that player start the quest on his/her own up to picking up the broken flute but NOT giving it or talking to Gwen. #Next, both you and the new player meet in town and team up for the first time. #While in a team, have the player with the quest talk to Gwen, completing his quest (even if Gwen is tainted by teaming up with you, because the he/she already had the quest). #All that is left if for you to talk to Gwen and she'll reply with, "You're friend found my flute. Thanks!" and she'll also reward you with 250xp if you have not completed this quest before. *You only need to give Gwen one new flute, one Small Girl's Cape and five Red Iris flowers to get the Tapestry Shred. *Gwen will not heal you until you give her a flute purchased from the merchant (Only the flute, no Red Iris Flowers or the Small Girl's Cape are required).